Mon tout Potter
by FanDeBlack.com
Summary: Jeu de mot pourri dans le titre parce que mon cerveau est fatigué. Song Fic sur les derniers moments de la famille Potter le 31 octobre 1981. Dois je preciser que y a des morts à la fin? Leger HP/HG en fond. Mais principalement de l'amour maternel un peu beaucoup fluffy... Mais ca n'a jamais tué personne.


Je dirai bien "enjoy!" mais je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour cela. Et il faut avouer que le texte ne s'y prete guère.

Donc bonne lecture, si besoin, prenez des mouchoirs.

Rien ne m'appartient a part le ci présent texte. Et les fautes.

C'est une song fic sur 'Mon tout petit" de Dumbo (oui je faix une fixette sur les Disney, éternelle enfant que je suis. Mais la prochaine fois, je pense passer aux chansons de comédies musicales. Je vais donc evoluer d'enfant à adolescente midinette. Que du bonheur...

Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 31 octobre était un jour comme un autre chez les Potter. Comme d'habitude depuis un an, Lily vérifiait les protections de sa maison en se levant. Comme d'habitude depuis un an, elle allait vérifier que son bébé allait bien. Et comme d'habitude depuis un an, elle le retrouvait dans son petit lit à barreaux en train de contempler les balais et les hippogriffes fixés sur son mobile. Sage petit Harry. Si seulement ton père pouvait être aussi calme que toi…

Et la journée se passa comme d'habitude. Nourrir ses deux enfants, même si l'un d'entre eux avait de la barbe au menton et ses ASPICS depuis longtemps en poche, les distraire autant que possible du banal quotidien, bain, à nouveau repas, sieste… Cet après-midi, Lily décida de continuer l'initiation à la culture moldue pour son fils et son mari, à l'aide de petites voitures, train en bois et bien sûr, de Disney. Ses deux hommes avaient déjà adopté Merlin l'Enchanteur et les Aristochats, elle allait donc continuer avec les aventures du petit Mowgli.

A la fin de l'apres midi, le succès était mitigé. Si Harry avait été terrorisé par le tigre mais avait éclaté de rire devant les pitreries de Baloo et du Cousin Louis, son mari avait disparu à cause d'une trop longue crise de fou rire provoquée par les vautours. Et elle l'entendait encore ricaner. Parfois, elle se demandait combien de fils elle avait.

La soirée avançait. Le repas d'Halloween avait été englouti, les miettes de gâteau à la citrouille consciencieusement ramassées par des doigts voraces. Son mari sombrait dans une transe digestive sur le canapé alors que son fils était surexcité sur sa chaise haute par le soudain apport en sucre.

Mais la quiétude du quotidien se trouva soudainement brisée.

« Lily, c'est lui ! Monte, je vais le retenir ! »

Prise d'une peur viscérale, la jeune mère s'empara de son enfant et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle avait quand même remarqué que la baguette de son mari se trouvait dans la cuisine. Et non dans sa main.

Cédant à la panique, elle s'enferma dans la nursery. La seule cheminée de la maison était dans l'entrée. Le transplanage était impossible tant que le secret n'était pas levé. Et apparemment, il ne l'était pas. Peter avait simplement trahi. Trahi ses amis. Trahi ses convictions. Et condamné sa famille.

Rangeant sa colère dans un coin de son cerveau, elle tenta de réfléchir. Elle pouvait entendre le rire de Voldemort en bas. Même si son mari n'avait pas de baguette, le mage noir ne l'avait pas encore tué. De façon cynique, elle réalisa que le temps qui le restait à vivre ainsi que son enfant correspondrait au temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettrait à se lasser de jouer avec James. Mais ces quelques instants lui seraient profitables.

Se saisissant de sa baguette, elle traça rapidement des runes autour du lit de son fils, qui la regardait avec incompréhension. Pris d'angoisse par le comportement inhabituelle de sa mère, il commença à pleurer. Alors, pour le rassurer, ne pouvant pas le prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dessinait, elle chanta la première chanson qui lui traversa l'esprit.

 ** _Mon bébé si joli,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Maman veille, mon petit,_**

Les deux premiers vers lui tirèrent un sanglot. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, laissant son fils orphelin au mieux, entre les mains d'un tueur sadique au pire. **  
**

 ** _Ne crains rien, sèche tes pleurs,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Viens sur mon cœur_** _ **  
**_ ** _Mon tout petit._** **  
**

Comme elle aimerait pouvoir serrer son fils entre ses bras. Le serrer fort, son mari à côté d'elle, vivant. Une famille unie préservée du danger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait tenter de sauver Harry. Elle se coupa rapidement la main pour activer les runes. Mais le faible scintillement de leur activation passa inaperçu face à l'intense lumière verte qui traversa les interstices de la porte.

« James ! »

Elle entendit alors Son rire. Cela stoppa la diffusion du désespoir dans ses veines. D'un rapide coup de baguette, elle mit un tapis sur les runes fraichement tracées et plaça le lit d'Harry au-dessus. Mais son cri avait arrêté la berceuse dans sa gorge. Harry se remit alors à pleurer. Et elle reprit son chant, prête à tout pour que son bébé aille le mieux possible, même à deux pas de la mort. **  
**

 ** _Tu auras bien le temps,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Car certains sont méchants,_** _ **  
**_ ** _De connaître les soucis_** _ **  
**_ ** _Et les chagrins durant ta vie._** _ **  
**_

A l'exact moment où elle prononça le mot « vie », la porte résonna, mise à mal par les sortilèges du mage noir. Les quelques protections de Lily ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle s'assura d'un regard que son rituel était bien camouflé par le tapis et s'approcha enfin du lit de son fils, lui confiant sa peluche favorite tout en continuant de chanter. Elle avait cependant fait exprès de se placer entre la porte et son enfant, sachant que l'inévitable allait arriver. Elle essaya de transmettre tout son amour dans ce dernier couplet. Elle voulait que son fils se souvienne d'elle. Se souvienne de James. D'eux. Que peu importe qui l'élèverai, Sirius, Remus, Andromeda ou Minerva, il ait des souvenirs tangibles sur lequel se raccrocher.

 ** _Tu es mon doux trésor,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tout petit,_** _ **  
**_ ** _C'est toi seul que j'adore,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tout petit,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Toi la raison de ma vie,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Bébé joli…_**

La porte explosa sur ces mots. Le mage noir s'avança, un éclat victorieux dans le regard. Tant pour son rôle que par instinct, elle céda à la panique.

« Non, pas Harry ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! »

« Pousse-toi petite idiote ! »

« Pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le jet de lumière verte toucha Lily en pleine poitrine. Sa tête, envoyée sur le côté par la puissance du sortilège, croisa le regard ébahi de son fils. Elle sourit tristement. Il serait sauf.

 ** _Oui mon tout petit,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tout petit,_** _ **  
**_ ** _Tout petit…_**

* * *

« Allez Harry, il faut bien que tu te mettes à la culture moldue de base ! »

« Hermione… »

« Y a pas de « Mais » qui tienne ! Tiens, écoute celle-là. »

Penchée sur son ordinateur, Hermione tentait de faire écouter à son fiancé les classiques de sa jeunesse. Merci Internet pour cela !

Dès qu'elle lança la mélodie le visage d'Harry se ferma, impénétrable. Ses yeux s'allumèrent tandis que joie et désespoir se battaient dans son esprit. Ses maigres cours d'Occlumencie lui ramenaient une voix oubliée qui se superposait à la voix de la chanteuse initiale.

D'un geste vif, il s'éloigna de l'ordinateur pour se pelotonner contre le mur jouxtant le lit de la jeune fille.

« Harry ? Je sais que la chanson est triste mais… »

« Repasse-la. »

« Quoi ? »

« Repasse la s'il te plait Hermione. S'il te plait. »

Voyant la supplique dans le regard du jeune homme, elle relança la berceuse qui avait bouleversé son enfance de jeune fille sensible.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du Survivant.

« Maman… »

Et dans le ciel, une étoile sembla verser une larme.

"Mon tout petit..."

* * *

Quelqu'un a t il besoin de mouchoirs? Je peux essayer d'en envoyer en réponse à ceux qui laissent des reviews mais je ne garantis rien...

Y a t il des choses à corriger? Style, orthographe, cohérence générale, modestie de l'auteur?


End file.
